Gunhaver
Gunhaver is the protagonist of Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem written by Musicman722 . He is a Chess Piece controlled by Erebus, the Greek God of Darkness. His form in this universe is a Night Shade (a.k.a. a Wraith) Unlike other Chess Pieces, Gunhaver was tricked into the Game by Erebus, who told him that the world was actually a Virtual Reality Simulator in its Beta stages. In game, Gunhaver used his common gamertag name instead of his actual name, which so far, is unknown. Main Theme: Animal The Animal by Disturbed Canon status: Deutrocanon Titles The Director - Leader of the Freelancer mercenaries The ****-Mothering Night Shade - given due to ferocity of kills and killing sprees The Arctic Alchemist- Given from his alchemical feats with temperature changes The Subzero Soldier- given from the cold air around him at all times (In progress) Appearance Appearance is similar to that of the Dementors from the Harry Potter series. His main body is a black mist-like form while his hands have long bony fingers with wicked claws. His face is nonexistant other than two crimson eyes and a row of sharp jagged teeth. As he shape shifts, these colors do not change. Personality In progress History When he was small, Gunhaver's mother and sister died in a car accident, leaving him with only his brother and his dad, who later commited suicide. Afterwards, he and his brother moved in with their uncle, who did not provide them with food or money, only shelter, forcing Gunhaver's brother to take up multiple jobs to take care of them. Gunhaver was introduced to video games when his uncle gave him some as a way to keep him busy and out of the way. Once Gunhaver was old enough to take care of himself, his brother joined the military to help pay for Gunhaver's college fees. During College, he studied both Physics and Engineering and joined a few martial arts clubs so he could spar with his brother when he returned from duty. Powers and Abilities Divine Boons Gunhaver's Boon from Erebus is the Omni-Rifle, a firearm created of Stygian iron. It is capable of four forms with extensions: Pistol, Assault, Sniper, and Heavy. Due to the material it's made from, it holds a slight connection to the goddess Styx which was activated when Gunhaver came close to Tartarus in Ruby Hollow. *Pistol- holds unlimited ammuntion though needs to be reloaded when the clip is empty. The original form is a 1911 pistol that looks like the pistol Gun's brother gave him as a present during his college years. Extentions include Akimbo and Automatic fire (G18 pistol) *Assault- Unlike the pistol, the ammunition is not unlimited but it will regenerate over time. *Sniper- Unlike the pistol, the ammunition is not unlimited but it will regenerate over time, but slower than the Assault. *Heavy- Currently, this form has not been unlocked yet Inherent Night Shade Abilities As a Night Shade, he has three natural abilities: Shape Shift, Fade and Consumption. A non-natural ability given to him, though this is debatable, is the ability to use Latin-based magic. *Shape Shift-This ability is available after Gunhaver eats any living animal. He is only able to turn into any animal he has previously consumed. So far, Gunhaver has eaten: Harpy, Cockatrice, Dragon, Diamond Dog, Various birds, fish and other animals. *Fade-This ability allows Gunhaver to enter the shadows as if it were water. Inside the shadows, it extends as a hidden alcove and is used to hide from enemies or travel swiftly since there is no air resistance. However, only him and items on his person can enter the shadows, so no piggy back rides into the dark for other creatures. *Consumption-This ability doubles as a form of attack and his main method of feeding. Using his teeth, Gunhaver can bite into his victim and drain the life energy from them, leaving them to look like dessicated corpses. This means he can only eat carbon based life forms such as plants and animals. For maximum intake, he must feed upon the victim while they are alive. Dead victims only give less than the original amount. He needs a constant supply of life energy as he burns it off by simply existing. This also allows him to gain new forms from his food, though different forms require different amounts of energy. Inherent Human Abilities *Grappling and mixed martial arts from sparring with his brother in his younger years *Knowledge of Physics and Engineering (though more mechanical than other fields) *Can use firearms with high accuracy and skill from playing airsoft and training with live rounds Equipment Offense Standard Butterfly knife- A simple butterfly knife found and fixed from the Zebraconian Isles Omni-Rifle- A form changing weapon that can turn into almost any gun. Bone Bolts- Sharpened pieces of bone used as makeshift spear heads or bolts. Often used with Spider silk. Gem grenades- overcharged, rune crafted gems that can make varying explosions. Defense Support Spider Silk launcher- a prototype design similar to the one used by Spider-man and functions in the same way. Misc. Gem Communication Device (Gemcomm)- a rune crafted piece that can enable him to communicate with his crew, Luna or anyone with the device. Relationships In progress Crossovers Trivia Gunhaver knows how to play several game and movie themes on the violin by heart. This includes Zelda and Fiddler on the Roof. Quotes Gunhaver (Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem) Category:All Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Alive Category:Deuterocanon